


In Which Anakin Loses His Left Hand and Breaks Someone Else’s Right Hand

by overall_sin_and_trash



Series: Anakin Fucking (Obi Wan) Up [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Kinda, M/M, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, minor injury, oh and major injury because ani loses his damn hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overall_sin_and_trash/pseuds/overall_sin_and_trash
Summary: Somehow, losing your hand can lead to losing your virginity.This is a prequel to the other few works in the series, but none of them need to be read in any order lmao. Have fun.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Anakin Fucking (Obi Wan) Up [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781065
Comments: 16
Kudos: 168





	1. Fuck Dooku, All My Homies Hate Dooku

When Anakin woke up, he was in the medbay, with a very concerned Obi Wan looking down at him.

“Master...?” He asked groggily.

“I’m here, dear one.”

“What... what happened?”

Obi Wan’s face turned sad. “Dooku. He cut your hand off.”

Anakin looked over to his left, and sure enough, he had a mechanical hand where flesh should be. He closed his eyes. “I did something stupid, didn’t I?”

“Not stupid. Headstrong, yes, and likely reckless, but not stupid.” Obi Wan affirmed.

He was beginning to feel more awake. “I hate being here.” He grumbled.

The Jedi master nodded. “I hate you being here too. If you’d like, I can discharge you to our quarters.”

At this point he was definitely awake enough to tell that Obi Wan actually didn’t have that authority. “Discharge me?” He mused. “Do you mean that you’d sneak me out?”

Obi Wan leaned closer. “Not really sneaking, we’d just leave now, while no one is looking.”

Anakin sat up. “Well, let’s go not sneak out.” He grinned.

—

Back at their quarters, Anakin sat on his bed and flexed his new hand. It felt strange, but not bad. He didn’t have the best grasp on his strength, which Obi Wan noticed.

“Here, hold this.” Obi Wan suggested, handing him a small plastic object. It snapped in Anakin’s fist. “Okay, here, hold my hand.”

Anakin’s eyes were wide. “You saw what I just did to that! I’ll hurt your hand!”

“Maybe.” Obi Wan shrugged. “But you’ll be more focused on how delicate the thing you’re holding is, and hopefully that’ll help.” He knelt on the bed, crawling next to his padawan. He presented his right hand calmly.

Anakin took it in his own, slowly and carefully. He beamed, seeing that he was able to hold it without crushing it, and looked up at his master.

Big mistake. Obi Wan’s face was close to his, his eyes closed as he smiled, and Anakin became hyper aware of how the older man unconsciously licked his lips. Anakin’s mind wandered, as it had many times in his life, to what that pretty pink tongue would look like licking stripes up Anakin’s throbbing co—

“Your mind is drifting, Anakin.” Obi Wan said quietly.

Anakin felt himself flush, and his hand promptly seized up.

“Anakin!” Obi Wan cried, some of his fingers fracturing in the metal vice of Anakin’s hand.

“Oh, kark!” Anakin swore, desperately releasing his grip. “Master, I’m so sorry, I—“

“It’s okay, Anakin, it’s okay.” Obi Wan soothed, though his features were tense with pain.

The poor padawan looked close to tears. “I’m sorry, I need to control my emotions. And I’m sorry for thinking that way about you.”

Obi Wan raised a brow. “I don’t know exactly what you were thinking, Anakin. I can only hope it wasn’t anything negative.”

Anakin shook his head wildly. “No! It was just— well, you see, it’s just what I want to do with you—“ he trailed off, gesturing vaguely.

“It seems to me that you have something to say.” Obi Wan nodded. “Tell you what, I’ll close my eyes and shut off my ears through the force. You can get whatever you need to off your chest.” As promised, he closed himself off of his senses.

Anakin gulped. He shuddered, but rapidly spat out all of his desires. When he was finished, he tapped Obi Wan on the shoulder.

Obi Wan opened his eyes and promptly saw something he shouldn’t have: a growing erection in Anakin’s pants. He met his gaze. “Now tell me again, and I’ll listen.” He looked at his own lap, bit his lip, and crossed his legs.

That didn’t go unnoticed by Anakin, who blushed. “Close your eyes.” He ordered, and his master complied. He pushed the older man down on the bed gently, relishing in the hitch of his breath. “Ever since I learned what sex was, I’ve wanted to pin you up against the temple walls and fuck you so hard you scream. I want to shove you down on your knees after a mission and force my cock into that silver tongued mouth of yours. I’d fuck you in front of the whole council if I could.”

At that last part, Obi Wan covered his mouth with his uninjured hand to stifle his moan.

“Oh? You’d like that?” Anakin purred, feeling significantly more confident and aroused. “Yeah, I’d walk right into a meeting and spin you around in your fancy chair and take your ass right there, and you wouldn’t resist at all. You’d get off on it. The beloved Negotiator of the Republic, gripping his council seat for dear life as his padawan frips the sense out of him.”

Obi Wan drew a sharp breath, finally uncrossing his legs.

Anakin was pleased to see that the other man was rock hard in his slacks. “Oh, Obi Wan.” He grinned. “Why don’t we have some fun?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more, so stay tuned for smut!


	2. Sexy Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self explanatory

It was a sight he’d only ever dreamed of. Obi Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master, General of the Galactic Republic, sprawled naked beneath him. It was funny to see how shy Obi Wan was, since he usually was so composed. “I’ve dreamt about this so often.” Anakin purred, tweaking his master’s rosy nipple. “You lying naked, all submissive just for me.”

“I’ve thought about it too.” Obi Wan confessed, averting his gaze. He never imagined that he’d admit that.

“Really?” Anakin laughed. “I should’ve fripped you ages ago.”

“That would’ve been indecent. You’d be too young.”

“Oh? So this is decent to you?” He punctuated his question by grabbing Obi Wan’s hardened cock.

Obi Wan yelped. “I-it’s different now.”

He smirked. “Speaking of different...” he moved his hand, slowly jerking him off. “...I’m thinking we get you something cute to wear.”

The older man let out an inquisitive whimper.

Anakin produced a bottle of lube from fuck knows where and tossed it on Obi Wan’s chest. “Here, prepare yourself. I’ve got a little gift I never thought I’d be able to give you.”

Obi Wan nodded breathlessly, generously slicking up two fingers.

Anakin cocked a brow. “Someone’s a bit confident. Don’t tell me you’re used to taking cock.” He began to walk away and rummage through his closet.

“I— ahh— I’ve never taken a— hngh— a real one. Just— just toys.” He cried out as he found his prostate, then added another finger. “FUCK!”

Returning to the bed, Anakin presented a collar that he quickly fastened around his lover’s throat. It was a lovely gold color that complimented his hair and skin nicely, with a slim chain leash. There was also a medallion set in the center.

“What does it say?” Obi Wan asked, screwing his eyes shut as he hit his prostate again.

“Skywalker’s Slut.” Anakin grinned.

“Osik! Gedet'ye, hiibir ni jii!” Obi Wan was on the brink of tears.

Anakin chuckled. “I don’t speak Mando’a. Try again.”

“Anakin! Please, just please fuck me!” He wailed, thrusting his hips against his fingers and rutting against Anakin’s thigh.

The younger man stroked his chin as if in deep thought. “You want me to fuck your hand, your mouth or...?”

Obi Wan wailed. “Seriously, Anakin, please just fuck my ass already!”

“Great! Should I grab a vibrator, dildo, use my hand or...?”

“Anakin, I swear to fuck, put your cock in my ass right kriffing now and frip me hard or I’m gonna—“ he trailed off into a gasp as Anakin backhanded him on the cheek. Normally he would’ve been furious, but now he was scarily aroused.

“Who’s in charge here?” Anakin demanded.

Obi Wan let out a quiet moan. “You are.”

Anakin yanked him up by the leash. “Come again?”

“You’re in charge... Master...”

“And you’re just my bad little padawan, hmm? An unruly little boy who needs to learn his lesson?”

“Mhmm~”

“Say it.” Anakin cooed. “Tell me what you are and I’ll fuck you.”

Obi Wan bit his lip. “I’m your naughty padawan, I need my master to teach me to behave.”

Lining himself up, Anakin already felt half way there. “Good boy.” He sank into the velvet heat of Obi Wan’s ass carefully, less of a show of mercy and more of a way to tease the other man. “I’m gonna start slow while we go over the rules.”

Obi Wan nodded, panting with his eyes shut. “Yes, Master.”

He gave a few shallow thrusts. “First, I need your safe word.”

“Bandomeer.”

That sounded logical. “Rule one is that you must tell me when it’s getting to be too much. Can you do that?”

“Mhmm.”

He picked up the pace, trying to avoid hitting his prostate too soon. “Rule two, you don’t get to demand anything. If you want something, you have to beg for it. The only exception is telling me to stop.” He waited for a nod. “Rule three is—“

Obi Wan suddenly yelped, apparently having his prostate struck. “FUCK!”

Anakin laughed. “We can go over more rules later.” He drew himself almost all the way out until the head of his cock caught on the rim of Obi Wan’s hole, then slammed back in full force.

To both of their surprise, Obi Wan nearly screamed at the sudden onslaught of pleasure. “Master! Master! Please, please choke me!”

This was a surprise for Anakin for sure, but a welcome one. “Since you asked so nicely.” He reached out with the force and clenched his fist, careful to not injure his lover.

Obi Wan’s eyes rolled back in his head as he gasped for breath, cock growing ever harder where it was trapped against his stomach. He choked out a feeble “I’m gonna—“

Anakin quickly pulled out entirely, keeping a phantom grip on Obi Wan’s throat. “I had an amazing idea.” He grinned, replacing the phantom hand with his real hand. With his mechanical hand, he got to work using the force in a way that was definitely not the intended purpose.

Obi Wan managed to look at him confused before his eyes went wide with pleasure, a wonderful phantom member sliding into his stretched ass. It made quick work of finding his prostate, which it prodded at until Obi Wan began crying. Obi Wan was given a second breathe before the pressure on his prostate seemed to wrap around the bundle of nerves and vibrate. He managed a strangled scream as his vision whited out, cumming harder than he’d ever came before.

Anakin took this moment to his advantage and slid back in for a few thrusts before the spasming of the other man’s ass brought him to completion, spilling his load inside of him. He pulled out and collapsed next to him, both panting.

“That was... wow.” Obi Wan breathed.

“So it was pretty good?”

“Pretty good? That was the best sex I’ve ever had.” He laughed. “Who have you been practicing on?”

Anakin blushed a little. “Oh, I just watched a lot of holovids thinking about doing it all to you...” he confessed.

Obi Wan pecked him on the cheek. “You sure know how to make a man feel special.”

“I’m glad. How’s your hand, by the way?”

“Eh, it doesn’t hurt as much as my throat and ass. How’s your hand?”

“Good.”

“Good.”

There was a small comfortable silence as they began to doze off. “Obi Wan?”

“Hmm?”

“...I love you.”

Obi Wan gave a sleepy smile. “Mm, I love you more.”

Anakin decided they’d argue about who loved who the most when they woke up. Seems fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still not used to writing smut but this is the only way I can get better so,,, yeah.   
> Comments and kudos make my day!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day!


End file.
